


Another Day Of Detention

by fannypackninja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caning, Gen, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannypackninja/pseuds/fannypackninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day of detention? Naughty, naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day Of Detention

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> UGh importing uGh UGHHHH UGHHHHHHHHHH i editied it because i realized it wasnt gender nuetral and then i was like o SHIT

Another day of detention. It was the third time this week that you found yourself sitting in Mr. Kirkland's room after school. All for various reasons. This time it was for pantsing a kid, but you accidentally took his underwear down as well. Mr. Kirkland was out of the room at the time, but when he returned he saw the boy standing up showing his junk to everyone. The boy was sent home, and you were sent to detention. You were just glad he hadn't used that beastly cane of his on you. 

           Corporal punishment was permitted at your school, but not many teachers used it. Mr. Kirkland, however, had beaten a few kids with a rattan cane.  You would rather sit in detention for a month than be forced over his desk and given a caning. Unlike "some" other students in your class. You, your  two best friends, Jason and Macy, and Macy's boyfriend, Luke, all sat together in the prison-like room. Mr. Kirkland sat at his desk, reading some random book. Suddenly Mr. Kirkland put his book down, and stood up. "I have to go talk to Mr. Jones and Mr. Williams. Please stay here, and do not talk." He left the room. You and your friends looked around at each other. The evil grin on Macy's face told you she was planning something.  
             
       "Alright, ______, heres the plan." You lean forward, entertained. "We are gonna sneak out of here, and out of the school." Macy pulled a map of the school from her backpack. "Alright, here's where we are." Macy placed her finger on the box labeled 'Detention'. "The stairs are two classrooms down, and hen we exit to the bottom floor." The detention room was on the second floor, and two classrooms down were the stairs. Then you had to walk the hallway down to the opposite end, and that's where the door was. "That's out ticket out." Macy rolled the map back up into her backpack. Then you all tiptoed to the window and opened it. You dropped your backpacks down. "We'll get them when we get out." said Macy. You formed a line, with Jason at the front and you at the back. Jason peered his head around the corner, and shrank it back. "Guys" "Kirkland is outside Jones' door. They're talking. If we move at the same time, there is a big chance he'll see us." You shook your head. "Then we will time it, one by one, " You said, although your stomach was starting to churn.  
   
    Jason waited a moment, then darted down the hallway. He turned the corner, and stuck his hand out in a thumbs-up. Mr. Kirkland didn't see him. Macy did the same. Mr. Kirkland didn't even notice. Luke did the same, but he was wearing bright neon clothing. Mr. Kirkland turned his head right as Luke turned the corner. He frowned, but continued talking to Mr. Jones. You started off. You were halfway down the hallway, when you turned your head and looked back at Mr. Kirkland. Big mistake. You made eye contact with him, and he looked straight at you. His expression changed from shock to pure anger as he realized what you were doing. You turn on your heel and speed down the hallway screaming "Go! Go! Run!" Mr. Kirkland was right behind you. You slid down the stairs and joined your friends as you all made a beeline for the end of the hallway. You turned your head again only to see a seething Mr. Kirkland chasing after you. His face would haunt your dreams. It looked like someone had taken a bull, snapped it's horn off, and crosses it with an angry gorilla. Long story short, it wasn't pretty.  
       
   Jason burst out of the school, followed by Macy. Luke was almost to the door, when he turned around and shoved his hands into your chest. You were flown back by the impact, and you sat on the ground dazed. You looked up at Luke. "Sorry, _____, but this is survival." He turned and sped out of the school. You felt a rough hand pick you up by the collar and start to drag you back to detention. How could they just leave for dead like that...?

Once you were out of your daze, you started to put together what was happening. Gasping, you start to struggle. Mr. Kirkland whirls around and delivers a slap to your face. You clutch your cheek, mouth open in horror. "I have had just ENOUGH of your games, ______. I am going to put a stop to it RIGHT NOW." Mr. Kirkland threw you into the detention room and locked the door behind him. He marched you over to his desk and threw you over it. He pulled a cane out of the drawer. "No!" You shout. "Please, Mr. Kirkland, don't do that!" Mr. Kirkland smirked. "Too bad." He raised the cane over his shoulder and brushed it down with what looked like all the strength he could muster. CRACK. "AAAAHH!" You scream. The pain was blinding. CRACK CRACK. "AHH no!!" You buried your face into the cold wood of Mr. Kirkland's desk. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. "First, you violate a poor student, and then when you are placed in detention, you try to escape? Unacceptable!" CRACK CRACK CRACK. You were crying large tears now.  Mr. Kirkland stopped. He took hold of your jeans, and slid them down to your knees. He did the same to your underpants. He raised the cane up again. "PLEASE MR. KIRKLAND I'M SORRY JUST PLEASE STOP!" You scream. CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK. "I'll stop when you stop." He said. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. He stepped away. You yanked your underwear up and just layed over his desk, crying. He started to stroke your hair. "Shh now, it's over."

You slap his hand away and pull up your jeans, getting off the desk. You huff. "You know______, you still have an hour left of detention." Mr. Kirlland smirked. You smirked back. "That's what you think" with that you dash out of the classroom, down the stairs, and out of the school. You retrieved your backpack and found Macy, Jason, and a now unconcious Luke sitting by it. Macy jumped up, happy to see you. "OMG _______, I am so sorry! I was so pissed that Luke did that to you!" She motioned to Luke, who you noticed had a black eye and some blood running down his face. "Me and Jason taught him a lesson, I am SO breaking up with him!" You smiled. It seems your friends had not "completely" left you for dead 


End file.
